Dragonball Z Abridged
Dragonball Z Abridged is a parody series created by Team Four Star. The series debuted on Youtube in June of 2008, and was instantly loved by Dragonball Z fans. It made its way to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com on Easter Sunday, April 12, 2009. Plot Plot is the same as the original series, only Abridged and mixed with much more humor incorporated into the plot. Characters *'Goku'- The main character. In the Abridged Series, he is an incompetent dimwit who sometimes does more harm than good. *'Gohan'- Goku's son. He's not much different from the regular series, although he does use many big words. Naturally good natured, but he also gets very foul-mouthed when he is angry under stressful situations. *'Chichi' - Wife of Goku and mother of Gohan. Obsessed with Gohan's education. *'Bulma' - Currently the love interest of Yamcha. *'Master Roshi'- Mentor of the Z-wairrors. A dirty, but wise old man. *'Krillin'- One of the Z Warriors And Goku's best friend. He is frequently bullied by everyone. *'Yamcha'- One of the Z Warriors. His personality is mostly the same. *'Piccolo'- One of the Z Warriors. His methods of training Gohan consist of little more than sneaking up on him and yelling "DODGE!" He is shown to be very lonely and has no friends on Myspace (other than Tom, who is automatically placed in your friends list). He agreed to help Goku after he offered to add him as a friend. He is killed by Nappa, while saving Gohan. *'Chaotzu'- One of the Z Warriors and Tenshinhan's companion. Nappa believes him to be a Pokemon. *'Tenshinhan'- One of the Z Warriors. Occasionally acts as a stereotypical strict parent figure to Chaotzu. *'Kami'- Gaurdian of Earth and original creator of the Dragonballs. He shares the same body and soul with Piccolo. *'Mr. Popo'- Kami's assistant. He constantly asserts his "pecking order". *'Vegeta'- The Prince of the Saiyan race. Is frequently irritated by Nappa's behavior. *'Nappa'- Another Saiyan who is Vegeta's sidekick. He is incredibly dimwitted and has an almost childlike personality and outlook on his surroundings. He is killed by Vegeta after it is discovered that Piccolo is needed for the Dragon Balls to work. His ghost currently haunts Vegeta. *'Raditz'- Yet another Saiyan who is Goku's biological brother and the first villain who appears in the series. After being crippled by Gohan, then killed by the combined efforts of Goku and Piccolo, Nappa and Vegeta often mock him for being weaker than them even after his death. *'Princess Snake'- Occupies Snake Way. She might have a crush on Goku. Her voice and mannerisms resemble Solid Snake's from Metal Gear Solid. *'King Kai '- Supernatural being with a pet monkey named Bubbles and a pet Cricket named Gregory. He teaches Goku the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb techniques to fight the Saiyans who threaten Planet Earth. *'Narrator'- The unseen voice who tells the story. He won a bet with King Kai on the outcome of Goku's battle with Vegeta. *'Ricola Guy'- Never actually seen. He yells the word "Ricola" from a mountaintop. *'Bubbles'- King Kai's pet monkey. Always told to shut up by King Kai when he has something to say. *'Gregory'- A cricket that lives with King Kai and Bubbles. He is usually mistaken for a grasshopper and, when he corrects somebody about it, King Kai tells him that nobody cares. Also told to shut up when he has something to say. *'Bojack'- Another voice only character who is a dangerous space pirate imprisoned within King Kai's planet. Like Bubbles and Gregory, he is always told to shut up by King Kai when he has something to say. *'Bardock'- Goku's father. He was killed by Freeza after he learned that Freeza was planning to wipe out the Sayans. Running Gags See TeamFourStarGags Episodes * Episode 1 (June 2008) * Episode 2 (July 9th 2008) * Episode 3 (August 7th 2008) * Episode 4 (August 21th 2008) * Episode 5 (April 13th, 2009)) * Episode 6 (May 4th, 2009) * Episode 7 (April 27th, 2009) * Episode 8 (April 19th, 2009) * Episode 9 (April 13th, 2009) *Episode 10 Part 1 (May 26th, 2009) *Episode 10 Part 2 (June 9th, 2009) *Episode 10 Finale (June 13th, 2009) Voice Actors External Links TeamFourStar's Youtube DBA Abridged at TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:TGWTG